Dragon Ball Avatar
by Goku Revan
Summary: Both The Legend of Korra and Dragon Ball belong to their respective creators. Story will cover all four seasons. Updates at random.


_2, 3, 4!_

 _Time has come, I'm ready to go. (Go!)_

 _Venturing into the_ _unknown. (Go!)_

 _Fires inside me must be unleashed..._

 _People talkin' nonsense all day. (Go!)_

 _"Chinpunkan," that's all they can say. (Go!)_

 _I_ _can't get no satisfaction... (Oh, oh!)_

 _Challenges may come. (Oh, oh!)_

 _Fighting's just begun._

 _But there's no stopping me from spreading out my wings. (Let's fly high...)_

 _(Oh, oh!)_

 _Concentrate my power. (Oh, oh!)_

 _In the final hour._

 _In the end, I am gonna win!_

 _Don't you know I'm unstoppable?!_

 _Don't even try 'cause you will fall!_

 _I got a strength! (Oh!) Deep in my soul! (Oh!)_

 _That gives me courage and control!_

 _I'll go beyond the Limit Break!_

 _The universe is mine to take!_

 _I have no fear! (Oh!) I think it's clear! (Oh!)_

 _Let's kick it up into high gear!_

 _Oh this is Dragon Ball Avatar!_

 _We've got the skills to blow Amon away!_

* * *

 _17 years ago:_

A man wearing casual yet royal clothing sprinted through the palace and towards he and his wife's main bedroom after being informed moments ago that she had gone into labor just as he had returned from watching his father pass away. The middle-aged man bent over from exhaustion while panting just after he stopped outside the bedroom door. _'Oh man, Dad was right… I never should have shirked my training all those years ago…'_ Finally catching his breath the man stood up straight before entering the room and finally laying eyes on his newborn son who cooed softly at his mother. The woman turned her attention to him as he quietly closed the door before walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. Holding their son with her left arm she reached out and held his right hand with hers.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked softly. "I'll be fine." he reassured with the same softness in his voice. "Besides, if dad had lived this little guy here wouldn't have been born." he added, smiling at his son as she smiled in agreement. "I can't believe their both gone." she said. "Me neither. Of course it just means he and the next Avatar will probably have their hands full, considering what dad, Aang and the others went through." he replied, brushing some of the hair out of his son's eyes. _'Whatever your future may hold for you, I know you'll make your grandpa proud wherever he is. Good luck… Goku.'_

* * *

 _Republic City, present day:_

Goku yawned in boredom as he walked down one of the many streets of Republic dressed in his Metalbending police uniform, despite not being an Earthbender and was slightly different than the rest to let everyone know he was the police chief's second-in-command. _'Spirits, has today ever_ _been boring. I don't why aunty insisted I patrol the city, nothing's going to happen today.'_ Just as the teen finished that thought he noticed a Triple Threat Triad Satomobile pull up on the side of the street he was on before three guys got out of the car. Goku's expression turned sour upon recognizing them. _'I may have wanted excitement today, but these losers_ _don't even qualify.'_ Despite not wanting an easy fight he knew being a cop meant it was his job.

The young Saiyan walked towards the just as they were trying to extort Mr. Chung at his phonograph shop, but before they could harm the old man a woman's voice caught their attention. "Or else what, hoodlum?" she asked as they all turned to face her. Said woman was about his height and from one of the Water Tribes, judging by her clothes, blue eyes and dark skin tone. The young warrior blushed as he felt himself suddenly become nervous. _'Holy shit! I've seen a lot of beautiful women in this city but this girl is drop-dead gorgeous!'_

The three triads looked at each other questioningly before bursting out in laughter for a moment. "Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple of things." the middle triad said with a dark grin as Goku silently made his way to Mr. Chung. "Are you alright?" he whispered, kneeling beside the old man and earning a nod. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you, in the hospital." the same triad said, pointing at her for a second. The Water Tribe girl wasn't phased by their threat, seeing as how she still had a confident smirk on her face. "You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital, and for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." she replied, punching her fist into her hand. "Who do you think you are?" he whispered threateningly. "Why don't you come and find out?" she challenged, grinning defiantly as Goku stood up, ready to protect Mr. Chung if necessary.

The middle triad suddenly bended a water bullet at her from a water skin hidden under his coat. The woman easily caught it in her right hand before sending it back and freezing his head in ice. With his head now encased in ice, his balance was off, causing him to stumble towards the Water Tribe girl, who promptly hit him in the head with a back spinning kick, which resulted in him slamming head first against the golden ornament on the Satomobile, shattering the ice, and sag to the ground out cold. Goku smirked at what had just happened. _'She's good.'_

The two remaining triads jaws dropped in shock at what had just happened before the bigger and physically stronger triad snarled in anger as he charged her by jumping up. However to everyones surprise she earthbent the spot he was going to land, catapulting him into the air. A look of shocked realization appeared on the young Saiyan's face. _'She's_ _the Avatar!'_ The triad she had sent into the air soon came down, landing on a wire suspended between two buildings before it bounced him into a wooden sign sticking out from the side of the building, from there he fell onto the pentice of a shop, bounced off it and onto a tapestry that ripped under his weight and caused him fall onto a food display before rolling off and hitting the ground unconscious.

The firebender and only remaining conscious triad stared in shock at what happened before adopting and angry look and attacked her with a large stream of firebending. The woman easily parted the flames with a cocky grin on her face. Jumping forward, she deflected the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms. As she finally reached him, the Water Tribe girl grabbed his hands as he yelled in fear. The woman spun him around once and with a grunt of effort, tossed him through the window of a radio shop opposite of Goku and Mr. Chung. The young warrior face-palmed and shook his head at the collateral damage she had just caused.

The Avatar walked up to the window she had just tossed the triad in and chuckled arrogantly. "Got an idea about who I am _now_ , chumps?" she asked, smiling haughtily. Goku glared at her. _'Great. Just what the city_ doesn't _need, an arrogant Avatar.'_ The roar of an engine took their gazes away from the triad and Avatar respectively and onto the Satomobile the woman had knocked the waterbending triad against earlier. The Water Tribe girl quickly moved out of the way before it could run her over and stopped in front of the radio shop as the firebender stumbled out. "Come on!" the earthbender yelled urgently as the firebender jumped out of the broken window and onto the street before stumbling as fast as he could. The earthbender extended part of the ground, causing the smaller man to fly into the Satomobile with a yelp.

"You're not getting away!" the Avatar yelled in determination as she started to run after them before earthbending a fissure at the vehicle, catapulting it into the air where it tumbled a few times before falling down and crashing into a shop on the other side of the road. For the second time in half an hour the young warrior face palmed and shook his head. _'My destiny might be to help her keep balance in the world but I'll be damned if my last day as an officer is tainted by the fact I let her go after the damage she_ _caused. I really hope you can forgive me for this.'_

The Avatar had a pleased look on her face as she and her polar bear dog looked at the defeated gangsters while Goku was walking up to them. _''Bout time these slowpokes finally showed up_ _.'_ he thought with mild irritation as police airship sirens started going off. The polar bear dog howled with it for a moment as the other two look up at the airship. " _Police! Freeze where you are!_ " a voice came over the airship com before three metalbending cops jumped out and used their metal cables to anchor themselves to the buildings, securing a safe landing. "Cool! Metalbenders!" she said in awe as a fourth cop landed.

Goku of course knew him as his aunty's third-in-command, Saikhan. "I caught the bad guys for you, officers." the Water Tribe girl announced proudly, gesturing to the three triads who stumbled out of the building while groaning in pain. "Arrest them." Goku said from behind the Avatar, catching both her and the metalbenders attention, with the latter saluting him. The other three cops ran over to the gangster and used their cables to tie them up as Goku and Saikhan walked up to the Avatar. "Arrest her too." the young Saiyan ordered, earning a shocked gasp from her.

The Water Tribe girl took a step back and glared at him. "What do you mean I'm under arrest?" she asked in disbelief before pointing to the triads. "Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!" she added defensively. "I happened to see the whole thing while making sure the civilians were safe. You tossed one guy through a window then you caused their car to smash through the building here, while they only destroyed one small item." he said, going into detail before gesturing to Saikhan. The captain took a stance before trying to grab her with the metal cables from his right gauntlet. However she quickly moved out of the way and snatched the cable out of the air with her left hand before holding it back.

"Wait, you - you can't arrest me! Let me explain!" she tried to reason as her biceps trembled in an effort to pull the cable. "You can explain yourself back at HQ, now surrender." the young warrior ordered, holding his left hand up and charging a small **_Energy Blast_**. Saikhan managed to withdraw his cables and charged her while Goku attempted to grab her each time the cables missed, unfortunately the two never fought together before so their teamwork to grab her didn't work very well. Their attempts to apprehend her were temporally thwarted when the polar bear dog knocked them both to the ground. The other three metalbenders tried catching her as she jumped on her polar bear go and fled with the metal benders on her tail. Goku and Saikhan picked themselves up off the ground before the young Saiyan turned to him. "Get back to airship and be prepared to grab them, I'll see if I can't slow them down on foot for you." he ordered, earning a nod before flying off towards the Avatar.

The young warrior flew over and unconscious cop and some ice that covered part of a small bridge as he and the other two metalbenders continued to chase, Goku was forced to make a hard turn as the polar bear dog jumped onto a train. Saikhan's airship blared it's siren as it flew high above them, the young Saiyan took her brief distracted moment of looking at the airship and tossed a weak **_Energy Blast_**. Just as he had predicted, she panicked upon hearing it close in and made her polar bear dog try jumping to the nearest building, unfortunately for her the metalbenders were ready and managed to bind the animal's paws with their cables. Three more cables suddenly wrapped around the Avatar before she could attempt to free her polar bear dog, and a moment later they both stopped struggling as Goku flew up beside them with a neutral expression on his face. The Water Tribe girl's eyes widened as she now finally realized who he was.

* * *

 _Republic City, Police HQ:_

A little while later the two teens were in the interrogation room and while Goku leaned against the corner of the room on the Avatar's right, she was cuffed to the table. Despite the fact he was second-in-command, this interrogation was headed by Lin Beifong; Chief of Police, daughter of Toph Beifong and Goku Sr., and last but not least, his aunt. "Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property. Not to mention evading arrest…" she started off before slamming the clipboard on the table, causing the Water Tribe girl to jump from being startled. "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady." Lin said, glaring at her.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it-" the Avatar started to explain before Lin aggressively cut her off. "Can it! You should have left it to him." the Chief said, gesturing to her nephew with her thumb. "But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people." the Avatar explained in slightly pleading tone as Lin placed the clipboard gently on the table. "See, I'm the Avatar." she added with a small smile. Lin crossed her arms unimpressed. "Oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me." the Chief said finishing in a hard voice. "All right, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge." the young woman said. "You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong." Lin replied as she sat across from the Water Tribe girl.

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" she said excitedly. "What of it?" the Chief asked seriously. "Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together." she replied. "That's ancient history. And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!" Lin snapped. The two women stared at each other for a moment before a peephole in the wall opened up and a metalbending cop addressed the older woman. "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here." he informed her. Lin sighed in annoyance as she stood. "Let him in." she replied before standing up and turning around with her hands behind her back in a formal posture.

The door opened up and the Airbending Master himself walked into the room as the door closed behind him. "Tenzin, sorry… I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." the Avatar said to him with a slight smile. Tenzin took a deep breath and arched an eyebrow before smiling. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." he said in his best attempt to charm her. Goku made a gagging gesture that the Water Tribe girl saw and was now trying to keep from laughing at what he just did. "Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her." Lin replied as Tenzin became serious. "My relocation has been delayed." he said, turning his gaze to the young woman who expression turned guilty as she looked at the table. "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back the south pole immediately, where she will stay put." he finished. "But-" the Avatar tried to protest, only for him to cut her off.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." the airbender said. _'So that's her name… Korra…'_ the young Saiyan smiled softly just as Lin looked between her and Tenzin for a moment before sighing and releasing Korra from cuffs using her bending. "Fine. Get her out of my city." the Chief whispered to him. "Always a pleasure, Lin." he said before addressing Korra in a hard tone. "Let's go, Korra." he said as the Avatar passed Lin who gave her the classic 'I'm watching you' hand gesture, Korra returned it mockingly as she left the room with a upheld head. The Chief seemed a bit bewildered before assuming a dismayed look and grunting softly.

A few moments passed by as the young warrior nervously twiddling his thumbs, still leaning against the wall. "You're going with her, aren't you?" Lin asked quietly. Goku stopped twiddling and looked at her. "You know I don't entirely want to, aunty. But now that I've finally met the Avatar, my destiny compels me to follow her and help keep balance in the world." he replied softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lin gave him a saddened look before hugging him tightly. To anyone else the expression on her face and the affection she was showing would probably make them faint from shock, but the young Saiyan had known this side of her since he was twelve.

It all had to do with his grandpa, while the man had loved his children equally and was close to them, he had been a bit closer to Lin. That was the reason she'd taken him in when he was twelve, the young warrior had wanted to live in Republic City ever since he was little, seeing as how he'd gotten bored of his dull homeland. And being her father's reincarnation, she'd taken him in without a second thought. "I'll make sure to visit whenever I can. You won't lose another Goku, aunty. I promise." he said, determined to keep that promise. "I'll hold you to that." she said softly before kissing him on the forehead.

The young warrior entered the waiting room after sensing Tenzin and Korra's energies and was met with a red faced airbender glaring at Korra. "Don't bring my mother into this!" he said. "Look I can't wait any longer to finish my training." she said, trying to convince him as he stroked his beard in thought, with his eyes closed. "Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me, too." she finished. "You… ah…" he started, trying to find a way to counter her argument before sighing in defeat. The three turned their attention to the bars being opened and saw a cop with his messed up hold the polar bear dog's reins. "Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" the cop asked, looking both bored and displeased as Korra's animal licked his hair, messing it up even more before the polar bear dog noticed Goku and started growling at him, alerting Tenzin and Korra.

"Easy, Fido. I'm not here to arrest her again." he said to the animal before turning his attention to the other two. The first thing they noticed was that he was now wearing Gi similar to his grandpa. A dark green outer shirt and baggy pants, red obi, short-sleeved undershirt and wristbands and finally blue knot-tied boots with a red stripe. "Goku, you're out of uniform, as I recall your shift isn't over already, is it?" Tenzin asked. "Nope, I actually just quit." he replied with a small smile, earning surprised looks from both of them. "I don't get it? Why?" Korra asked, sounding confused. "Because now that I've met you, my destiny can finally be fulfilled. And I believe you already know it's to help you keep balance in the world." he replied. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt since it's your destiny and all. Plus it'll be nice to have a friend, other than Naga here." she said with a smile, while scratching her polar bear dog's head.

* * *

 _Air Temple Island:_

As the boat they were on sailed past Aang Memorial Island, Goku and Korra stared back at Republic City. _'I can't believe for the first time in five years, I'm actually going to leave Republic City, always knew I'd leave of course. Just didn't think it'd be a mere five years after first coming here. Then again, life's full of surprises.'_ A little while later they disembarked the ship after reaching Air Temple Island and the two teen started walking towards the three Lotus members right before Tenzin's kids landed near them on their gliders. "Korra!" the three said happily as they hugged her.

Goku smirked before pretending to clear his throat. "Goku!" they all greeted happily, hugging him too. "Sorry I haven't visited in awhile, got caught up with quite a bit of work." he apologized before Ikki spoke. "Are you coming to live with us on the island?" she asked, unable to contain her excitement. Korra kneeled in front of them. "No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now." she replied sadly. "Are you going with her?" Jinora asked her Saiyan friend. "Yeah, it is my destiny after all." he replied gently. Tenzin's oldest looked at the ground sadly. After hugging the three kids goodbye once more, the teens and polar bear dog continued walking towards the Lotus members.

"Wait." Tenzin said stopping them before they turned to face him. "I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you _are_ his legacy." Tenzin said sincerely as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs it's Avatar once again." he finished. "Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra said enthusiastically as the kids cheered happily before Korra picked them up effortlessly then doing the same to Tenzin, who just sighed. And Goku? Well he simply looked on smiling.

* * *

 _Republic City, next morning, in front of City Hall:_

 _'Spirits… Pretty much everyone in the city is here.'_ Goku watched as Korra stood in front of a podium with five microphones on before addressing the city. "Hello? I'm Korra, your new Avatar." she said. "Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?" one reporter asked. "Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?" a female journalist asked. "Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?" another journalist asked. "Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?" the last reporter asked. "Uh… yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I - I don't have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! I'm so happy to be here. Thank you Republic City!"

* * *

 _Unknown location:_

The Lieutenant, Amon's right-hand man switched the radio off before addressing the masked man. "Amon, how do want to handle this?" he asked. "So, the Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans. And prevent the young Saiyan boy from transforming, it would mean our downfall if he did." the Equalist leader replied.

 **First chapter done,** **finally! Took me 8 hours to write, I think… Honestly I lost count. Anyway next chapter should be up by next week.** **The idea of this crossover has been bugging me for years, so I've finally decided to write it. And as a heads up, there will be quite a few changes.**


End file.
